nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Suzume goes food searching 2/19/16
Participants: ''' Hyuga Suzume '''Title: Suzume goes food searching 2/19/16 Jamesgoldc: -The Hyuga would rub his eyes and sit up in his bed before looking over at his dresser. His eyes glued to his headband before a soft yawn would escape his mouth. He would push the covers back before getting out of his bed and making it. After this he would walk over to his closet where he would throw his ninja attire on to his bed before picking up his black calf length pants which had white bandages wrapped around the right thigh while a single beige bandage wrapped in the center of the bandages, while the left thigh bared his clan symbol. Next he picked up his beige upturned collared hoodie. Sticking his head through the top whole before sticking both his arms in either sleeves of the hoodie before zipping it up and placing the straps over it,a two straight line pattern would run from the shoulders all the way down to the end of the sleeve, the left arm barring his clan symbol. He would go on to picking up his headband off of his night stand before wrapping it tightly over his forehead before going down stairs we’re he slipped into his black ankle length standard shinobi sandals. Just as he was getting ready to leave he was stopped by his father. “Suzume...” And with that Suzume would turn before catching a flying scroll before opening it to read the information in side. He would walk outside while still reading it as he set on the ground cross legged. On the top is said mission titled gathering ingredients. He would go on to read that he was to gather certain ingredients which we’re listed below, saying that he would find them in the forest, and then he was to take them to a restaurant which had the address of the restaurant listed. Going on to say that after doing that to go turn in to the office to receive his reward. After having read over the scroll he would roll it back up before slipping it into his pocket and heading toward the forest to begin gathering the ingredients.- Jamesgoldc: -Once reaching the forest he would first take out the scroll before reading the first thing on the top of the list that he had to find, herbs. He would place the scroll back into his pocket before spotting the herbs right infront of him, he would go over and pick the herbs before placing them in his pocket. About five minutes after this he came across a bush which had the berries, Suzume would approach the bushs before picking some berries off it and placing it in his other pocket so the herbs wouldn’t collide with the herbs. As he was walking he had forgotten the third thing he had to collect before pulling out the scroll once more. His eyes would scan the scroll before reading mushroom, after this time he would palce his scroll in his butt pouch where his smoke bombs we’re, before continuing his search for the ingredients. It didn’t take long until Suzume came across some mushrooms before gathering some and putting them in his pocket after this he remembered the final thing he had to collect before completing the list would be meat.- Jamesgoldc: -The Hyuga wondered the forest walking casually as he took in his surroundings. His eyes shifting as he made sure nothing was watching or following him. Although Suzume wouldn’t admit it he enjoyed being able to be from home and just do something else a bit different. He kind of liked that and considered it a bit of a perk for being a ninja now. Suzume was proud of himself for finally becoming a ninja and was pretty pleased with being able to do his first mission. As he was walking he would come across a baby wolf eating some berries off of a bush. Suzume would try his best to be quiet as he slowly began to approach the baby wolf from behind before alerting it by stepping on a single tree branch which snapped. Immediately after this the baby wolf would turn to see Suzume behind him before running as fast as it could from him, only a few seconds after Suzume would proceed with chasing down the baby wolf.- Jamesgoldc: -As he chased the baby wolf to yell in its own language, although Suzume couldn’t understand what it was saying the sound was beginning to annoy him quiet a bit. Making him want to catch the baby wolf even quicker. He could tell that whatever the noise the baby wolf was making it was trying to alert something to help him but Suzume figured nothing would or so he thought. After a good ten minutes of running the baby wolf would run into some miniature cave before coming out with an adult wolf. The wolf would give Suzume a dark glare as siliva would begin to drip form its razor sharp teeth, it was obvious that the adult wolf was ready to rip Suzume apart. Jamesgoldc: -The Hyuga would begin to try and devise of a plan quickly before it was to late thinking of his chance he’d have if he decided to run or if he decided to kill the wolf. Suzume would return the dark glare to the wolf as they both starred into each others eyes. Suzume was determined to kill the wolf and and get its meat, he was not going to allow fear to stop him from completing his mission, let alone his first mission as a ninja. He would reach for pouch which was located on his right thigh which held a single kunai before pulling it out and snapping the pouch back before holding it tightly in his right hand. It hanged to the side of his as the would stepped forward, paying close attention to Suzume’s movements. Not long after it would begin charging at him before jumping into the air to pounce on him but before it could do so Suzume would step to his right side as the wolf completely by passed him before landing on its feet. It growled in anger as it charged at Suzume once again, this time successfully tackling him to the ground as it stood over the defenless Suzume or so it thought, the kunai still gripped tightly in Suzume’s right hand as he quickly stabbed it in the throat of the wolf. Its eyes widening before collapsing to the opposite side of him, the hyuga would breath heavily before calming himself and getting , placing his kunai back into his pouch which was located on his right thigh before he put the adult wolf over his shoulder. The baby wolf would stare in fear at Suzume as he glared at the baby wolf only for a moment before deciding to waist no more time and decided to leave the baby wolf be before exiting the forest and heading toward the restaurant.- Jamesgoldc: - The wolf was turned upside down with Suzume’s hand securing it so the blood wouldn’t stain his clothing. He would enter in the village as he would stop in the middle of the streets as he would reach into his but pocket with his free hand where his scroll laid alongside his smoke bombs before pulling it out. It took him a second to open the scroll with one hand before immediately reading over the address once more before placing the scroll back into his butt pocket. It took about ten minutes before Suzume arrived at the restaurant, he would immediately go into the back before dropping off the wolf, herbs, berries, and mushrooms before exiting the restaurant. As he stood outside the shop he would reach into his butt pocket before pulling out the scroll and keeping it tightly secured in his right hand as it hanged to his side until dropping it off at the office where he turned in his completed mission and collected his reward before returning home, going immediately to the training yard to practice his clans signature fighting style. Gentle Fist.- End Results: Mission Complete.